


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny come to a decision about moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 31. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. It's been a heck of a month, and thank you all for sticking with me for the duration. I hope you've enjoyed the series. Follows [In the Asking](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/39199.html).

A week later, and Steve doesn't know what the hell Danny thinks he's waiting for. They've been dancing around each other ever since Danny told Steve to think about it, and with every passing day that Danny doesn't revisit the topic, Steve gets progressively angrier. Because yeah, he'll admit that the way he asked definitely wasn't the best, but that's no call to leave him hanging like this. Danny's usually so forthright about everything, and if he'd wanted some time to think about it, he would've just said so. But no, he'd made it sound like _Steve_ should be thinking about it further, and if this doesn't resolve itself soon, Steve might actually commit murder.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Danny brings it up the next night, when they're on their way back to Steve's house, possibly because he fears they may not make it there, with the way Steve's driving. "So, have you given it some thought?"

"Have _I_ given it some thought? _Excuse me_? _You're _the one who's supposed to be giving it some thought. I asked you, remember?" Steve's hands tighten reflexively on the steering wheel as he pulls into the driveway and throws the car into park. "You don't have to if you don't want to, just _tell me that___."

Danny sighs, like he'd expected this might not go exactly how he wanted it to, which really, no; it should be going _Steve's_ way. "Of course I've been thinking about it. I've done pretty much nothing _but_ think about it since you brought it up. But have you really thought this through, Steven? What it's going to mean for you, for me, for my kid?"

"Is that...Danny is _that_ what this is about? You don't want Grace to know we're living together, or you're worried what she's gonna think?"

"Oh, babe." Steve really hates it when Danny takes that tone of voice, the one that says Steve is being completely clueless about something. "I wouldn't care if she knew – and to be honest, she's probably already started to think we're living together – and she already loves you, so no, I'm not overly worried she's going to freak out or something. It's just...look, she's been getting really attached to you the more time we spend with you, and while that's great, it also means that if we do something like this, if we move in together, she's going to start thinking of your house as home. She'll start thinking of you as family, and you'll probably end up as the 'cool stepdad', or whatever."

Steve cracks a smile when Danny makes air quotes there near the end, and when he just stares at Steve expectantly after that, the smile turns into full blown laughter. Danny looks a mixed of confused and slightly pissed off at Steve's reaction, but he waits it out, lets Steve get himself enough under control to respond.

"Danno, you are such a dork sometimes." Danny frowns at that and starts to object, but Steve plows on before he has the chance. "You said it yourself, she's already getting used to the idea of living here. Her stuff's all over the guest room, and she likes it when I read her bedtime stories. You think all that's gonna go away just because you have a separate apartment you visit maybe once a week?" Steve pauses a second to work out exactly what to say. "It wouldn't matter anyway, though, because you know what? I'm already invested in her health and happiness. She's your _kid_ , Danny, how could I not be?"

"You...seriously?" Danny looks positively dumbfounded, as if this is somehow news to him, and Steve just can't comprehend how he didn't already know these things.

"Of course. I knew what I was getting into when we started seeing each other. I'm not going to up and leave you, and I'm certainly not going to up and leave Grace. I _was_ a kid whose parent up and left, you don't think I know how much that can fuck you up?"

Danny has the grace to look slightly ashamed, and he doesn't really need to, but if it means Steve is getting through to him, then Steve will take it. "I know you're not that guy, babe. But I thought I'd be with Rachel forever, too, and look what happened there."

"Yeah, I get it. But we'll never know for sure if we don't try, right? You really don't have to move in with me now if you don't want to, but you should know that I'm going to keep wanting you to, and I'll probably keep on asking until you agree to it."

"I don't doubt that for a second. And uh," Danny looks away kind of sheepishly, "my landlord's actually been pushing people to move out of the building since he's got a line on a possible buyer for it, so..."

"So you'd be looking for a new place soon, anyway."

"Yeah."

Steve hooks an arm around Danny's neck and pulls him in close, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You make things so much more difficult than they need to be."

"I do not-" Steve interrupts him by turning in to him for a real kiss, but even then, Danny still tries to keep going. "make things-" Steve tries sticking his tongue in Danny's mouth, which only distracts Danny for a little longer. "more difficult-"

"You're doing it right now. Here I am thinking some celebratory sex sounds good, because hey, you're moving in, but you won't stop _talking_."

Danny doesn't say another word after that, just drags Steve inside and upstairs into what's now officially _their_ room, and yeah, he's definitely got the not talking thing down pat.

And later, when they're lying in bed, naked and sweaty, Steve curls up behind Danny and holds on as tightly as Danny will allow. Maybe they'll work out in the long run and maybe they won't, but either way, Steve is sure it's going to be a hell of a ride.


End file.
